Painful Memories
by yin13147
Summary: After the Winter War, Toshiro's energy goes berserk so he's sent to the Human World where he'd stay with Ichigo until he gains full control of his powers once more. All the while there's another problem: the Adjuchas which has multiplied a hundred-fold. When one makes a deadly attack on Toshiro, the Captain gains the power to read someone's memories by touch. IchiHitsu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Vandenreich arc and the Fullbring arc doesn't exist here. **** the only things I liked in the Fullbring arc were the epic reawakening of Ichigo's powers as well as the grand return of the Shinigami, and **I don't like what's happening in the Vandenreich arc because Byakuya died and everything's going grim for Ichigo and the others.  


**Seriously people, why would Kubo kill off Byakuya? He's one of the most popular characters and he'd die just like that? I won't accept it! DX  
**

**I don't care if some are mad at me for deleting the same story almost two years ago, but I had my reasons. I don't own Bleach, and reviews would be very nice to get.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Half a year passed after the Winter War. Everything was back to normal. Well, not exactly.

I lost my arm and my leg, but they were taken care of within two months of surgery and medication. But there was a side effect. I lost a lot of control over my Spirit Energy, and it makes Soul Society a freezing coven. It's extremely obvious because every single day, I see a lot of Shinigami wearing shawls and any kind of clothing that could protect them from the cold air looming everywhere in Seireitei.

I feel bad about it, but I can't find anything to help me control my powers. I also wonder sometimes why no one is doing anything about it, because I know it's a huge problem for them too. It's not just the cold which is what they're worried about, but they're also concerned about the fact that my energy is sort of smothering people who have weak resistance against all the energy flowing out me.

This feels like when I was still not a Shinigami.

And that's not the only problem. Aizen may be imprisoned for twenty thousand years and the Espada are finished, but a new problem arose. The number of Adjuchas increased drastically. Some can say that there are more Adjuchas than there are Gillian.

At least there are no other major problems to take care of. We already had been through more than enough as it is.

* * *

Today, I'm just reading books now that I finished my paperwork. There isn't anything better to do anyway. But through the open window behind my back, a Hell Butterfly flies inside and lands on my finger, giving me a message.

Go to the First Division Barracks immediately.

I know what this means. There's going to be a meeting between us Captains, and in one flash step I disappeared from my office and appeared in front of the gates leading inside the meeting room. I wait for a while until the gates open, allowing me entrance inside.

My eyes go left and right, and I see that the other Captains are there. Patiently, we stand in silence in our positions until the Captain-Commander speaks, which officially starts the meeting.

I wasn't that surprised when he mentioned my leaking Spirit Energy, but I'm glad that they're planning to do something about it. They wouldn't have a plan in store for me if they won't mention my powers right now. Some of the Captains look at me calmly with their eyes as the Captain-Commander continued speaking. None of them look mad. No one could blame me after all.

"Therefore, Toshiro Hitsugaya will be sent to the World of the Living and participate with Ichigo Kurosaki in protecting Karakura Town from the Adjuchas."

That surprised me, but I don't show it in my face. It sounds so simple, that they could have thought of it sooner. But the problem with the Adjuchas occurred starting only a month ago, so I don't make a big deal about it.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, do you have anything to say about this?"

I shook my head. I'm not in the mood to use my mouth to state my answers today. And afterwards, the Captain-Commander dismissed us. Every one of us Captains went our separate ways, going back to our offices. But I'm sure that today would be my last day in Soul Society. Not forever, of course.

The only problem now is Matsumoto, who will of course do my paperwork during my absence but she's as lazy and incompetent as ever. I frown grimly at thinking of going back with a mountain of paperwork in my office and Matsumoto being slumped on the sofa, a bottle of sake in her hand and her face looking like she can't even finish one single sheet of paperwork.

* * *

As expected, Matsumoto whined unhappily when I told her the news. I scoff at the new jacket that she's wearing over her kimono. She possibly got it from some store here that now sells some clothes that come from the World of the Living.

"No complains and no buts, Matsumoto. You'll be doing my work while I'm gone, whether you like it or not." I said with a glare, but she remains obstinate and lazy. So I played out another card, my Spirit Energy spiking around her.

"If I come back and you finished any of your work, you're going to be punished like you've never been before." I swear, I don't know how to punish her. She tries saying something, but my energy spiked even more and she shivers.

"Okay, okay."

I know that she might not agree completely, so I added something else. "And I'll visit once every two weeks to check on you. Seriously, not one work done and you're going to get it. Understand?" I don't feel like shouting, but my voice sounds cold towards her. Well, it's the only thing that sets her straight.

"I get it, already. But why do you have to be so mean to me?" she said, her voice sounding like she's a ditz.

I shrug, beginning to take my leave. "Well, it's because you're my Lieutenant and Captains look out for their subordinates. Another is because you're completely hopeless."

She pouts but I still leave, the other members of the Tenth Division coming out to say their goodbyes. I politely bow to them to return the favors, and I walk towards the grand Senkaimon. Guards there begin to open it once they saw me, and I continue moving my feet forward until I'm inside the Precipice World. I don't even bother to look back, because it's not like I'll be gone forever. This is just a mission as well as something that could help in me regaining control of my powers again.

It made it easier for me to reach the other end of the tween of the human world and the spiritual world when the Cleaners aren't present, and I land on a tall post when I stepped out the Senkaimon. The air around me is warm and clear, and I breathe it in as I stand above Karakura Town.

Now, the next thing to do is to find Kurosaki. It's a little harder to find him through his energy, because he gained full mastery over his powers after the war ended which also means that he can conceal his presence perfectly. But if I remember what his house looked like, it seemed to be at the far edge on the west and I started to make a few flash steps there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't my property nor my work. I'm not making any profit out of writing these fics. But I definitely want Byakuya to live. Sorry, for the moment he's my ultimate obsession! **

* * *

Chapter 2

I stop by the door of Kurosaki's home, and I knock twice on the door before it opened. Kurosaki looked at me and he didn't seemed surprised. It's like he's expecting me.

He didn't seem to change at all, except that he got taller and it made me feel inferior to him, but I shove it to the back of my mind.

He smiles, then looks at my haori and my kimono. He sighed after, running a hand through the back of his hair.

"Seriously, you didn't go to Urahara-san's place first to get your Gigai?" Is the first thing that he said. I got a little mad because I expected at least a simple hello. But he has a point there. No one can see me and people might think he's crazy because he's talking to air. I see a few people not far from here walk the street, and I enter immediately. Kurosaki shrugs and closes the door.

There's no sign of his family and it makes things better.

"Why the haste, Toshiro?" When he mentions my name, I was about to remind him to call me the right way but for now, since I'm suspended for valid reasons, I'm not a Captain as of now so I don't say what I occasionally say to him.

"Because people might see you talking to me and believe you have a nail hit on your head." I explain smoothly, and he takes me to his room. It's not as cramped as the last time I was here, because five other Shinigami were with me that time.

"Are you sure I can stay here?"

"It's not like my family would mind." he shrugged. He looks at me, and I know that he can see the heavy outline of Spirit Energy flowing out my body and making the room feel crisp. "They know everything, about Shinigami, about you, about everything that I know. They have the right to know."

"You didn't have to say that." I mutter, and I sit on his bed to rest my feet. He doesn't mind what I did, and he sits beside me but we keep our distance.

"To clear up questions I said it. I just hope you won't be a pain." he said and I frown but I have to be honest, I may be a little too much on him. He does nothing but help me, yet I always give him the coldest shoulder I've ever given anyone. So I sigh in understanding.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"That's great. By the way, how's Hinamori doing?"

I turn glum for a moment, looking away and facing the window. "She's getting better. But she's not yet awake."

"At least it's better than getting worse, right?"

I nod. Silence fills the place apart from the cold, and I head for the window. "I'll go get my Gigai then. I'll be back soon."

"You better hurry. The Adjuchas often appear in the mid-afternoon." he stated and I immediately jumped out, making my way to the small candy store in a few flash steps. I slide the door open with ease and enter, where the blonde-haired hat-and-clogs-wearing ex-Captain is arranging the small wrapped treats.

"Ahem!" I clear my throat to notify him of my presence and he calmly brings out a box instantly. It seems like he doesn't care about the cold.

"Hi, Captain Hitsugaya. This is your Gigai, as well as your new Gikon in this box." I got piqued with interest, even though I know a Gigai is just an empty look-alike of us where we put our souls into. There's something about me that wants me to look at myself in the flesh.

When Urahara opens the box, I walk closer and I see my human body positioned inside the box, like it was just resting. Without any words, I project my spirit inside the soulless body and I get out the box, my body feeling a little groggy. It's always like this when I go inside a Gigai after a long while of not doing it. Then I take the small bottle containing the Gikon.

"Thanks. Now then, I'll be taking my leave." I walk out, and I start to go back to Kurosaki's home. I pass by a few people and they shiver once I'm close to them, and I clicked my tongue. So even in human form, my energy isn't compressed even by one bit. I really have to do something about this, and fast. Because humans are less resistant to my powers than the Shinigami are.

I climb up the window where I left the house, and Kurosaki welcomed me without complaint.

"You could have used the door." he commented.

"It's more convenient for me this way." I state. Then I take a scan around the room and it's not his room. It looks like his room, but the bedsheets are different and it looks more spacious because there are less things stacked inside.

"So, this is going to be my room?"

"As long as you're here, yes." he answered. "I'll go get something to eat. You hungry?"

Because I filled myself with amanatto given by my grandma before I left, I shook my head and he left the room, going downstairs. Now, I don't sense any threatening presences nearby so I just lie on the bed. It's small, but it's very comfortable and I let my body settle on the cushion.

Suddenly, I tense when I feel something in the sky rip. I rise up the bed and from the window, I can see a large gate rip in two, making an enormous opening. Several Adjuchas along with low-level Hollows enter the town, roaring into the atmosphere. I didn't need waste another second when I swallowed my Gikon, allowing my spirit form to eject out the Gigai.

I see Ichigo already on the sky and he looks back at me. We nod at each other once, and we charge towards them. Thankfully, they're as slow as turtles.

"Be careful, Toshiro. This time, there are more of them than I'd usually handle." he warned, his voice dead serious. Of course I'd be, and I nod at him in agreement. When we're in range, we draw out our swords from our backs and begin to eliminate them one by one. Apparently, I thought it's going to be piece of cake but these mid-class Menos are harder to handle than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I already said the disclaimer in the first two chapters, so now we'll just move on to the third chapter. Don't forget to review. And thanks to those who do, really! I'll appreciate every single review you give me. :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

I swing my sword in all directions with precision, cutting down every single masked beast that approaches me. From afar, when an Adjuchas tries charging a powerful Cero with three others, I called forth an ice dragon from my Zanpakutou. At the same time, Kurosaki also fired a Getsuga from his blade in the same direction, and the impact obliterated the four Menos along with others near it. It gave me slight relief as I begin slashing down more and more Hollows.

But still, the fight seemed to be fruitless. No matter how many we cut down, it's as if the number isn't reduced by even one. It frustrated me, but I keep my calm and I release three more dragons to freeze more Adjuchas and the ice breaks down into pieces, along with the frozen Menos.

I feel fear for a moment when I see another gate from afar, where more Adjuchas come out. I grit my teeth and more dragons come out from Hyourinmaru to try and reduce the number in this area, but the monsters are very persistent.

And any efforts I make in Shikai to completely destroy them won't work, so I decided to use my other chance.

"Bankai!"

And I could feel the weight of ice wings on my back, which I'm used too, as well as the ice armor covering my arms and lower legs, forming claws on the end. My power increases tenfold and I use Guncho Tsurara to kill off many of the Hollows. Slowly, it starts to work. When I look to see what Kurosaki is doing, he's already on the area where the other gate is, slashing down many Hollows with his large sword and firing differently-shaped Getsugas once in a while.

I turn back to my share of Hollows, and my energy rages as I prepare one last attack. I'm already set on finishing this, because my powers are causing the weather around me to be dangerous, and because it's getting on my nerves that if I don't do anything, I'll be fighting them until evening. With a low growl I mutter, "Ryusenka." And I charge forward, driving my way through the horde of Adjuchas and stabbing the gate, killing all the other Hollows that threaten to come out. The gate closes completely after the attack, and only few are left.

I fire more dragons and icicles at them but I turned a blind eye to a high-class Adjuchas looming behind me. I was so focused on what's on front of me, that I didn't pay any attention to my back and before I knew it, I feel a blood-curdling pain hit my body as shocks of electricity and waves of deafening noises weaken my body to an extent. I screamed in pain, and I feel like my brain's being fried. I cover my ears and grab my forehead, my body falling down to my knees.

My skin sizzles literally and I feel all of my body go weak and burned and shattered in the attack. All the ice around my body shatters and I scream some more. It hurts so much that I wish it would stop.

"TOSHIRO!"

The attack that lasted for almost like an eternity ends when the Hollow behind me is defeated, thanks to Kurosaki who went closer and lifted me up with ease. I feel too weak to stand, and I can't even see clearly. When I lazily raise my arm, I'm filled to the brim with horror when I see the severe burns. Then I look up and I see Kurosaki's face, which is filled with nothing but worry. He quickly leads me back to his house, and everything else was a blur.

The damage of the attack made it hard for me to see so much, and the noises released in the same attack almost destroyed my eardrums. I couldn't register much of what was Kurosaki doing, but I did my best to stay awake to know what's going on. I could barely remember him calling someone through his phone, and someone else entering the room and summoning a sort of barrier around my body. It felt soothing and I start to feel mellow, the pain in my body slowly dissipating. Then I pass out, the sounds and sights drowning out to black.

* * *

I wake up and I see Kurosaki pacing and pacing, looking slightly worried. It's my fault why he looks like that, and why I got hurt badly. But I look at my arms and my legs, and the burns are gone. He stops pacing when I removed the sheets which made a ruffling sound, and he sighs with relief.

"I worried you there, didn't I?" I ask bitterly. If only I wasn't so stupid!

"Yeah you did. But what matters is that you're okay. You were lucky that I was done already with the Hollows on that side when you were being killed, otherwise any more seconds of suffering that and you're dead." I flinch at the thought. But I stay as calm as possible, because I think of the worse near-death situations I've been to before to ease the pain a little.

"Sorry for the trouble." I muttered and he sighed, his hand reaching out for my hair.

"Don't worry. Again, the main point is that you're alive and you're fully healed." When his hand touches my hair, I see images flash in my head. There are so many of them, but I can identify each.

**_A world full of buildings under a cloudy sky. _**

**_A white-clad Kurosaki look-alike grinning. _**

**_A dark-haired Espada charging a black Cero, then the same Espada fading in ashes. _**

**_Aizen in the form of a monstrous butterfly with a silver orb on the hollow of his chest._**

They shock me and the images stop when Kurosaki removes his hand from my head.

"Well, since it's late in the evening already you must be hungry." By coincidence, my stomach rumbles to prove his point. "I'll go make dinner, so just lay down there and wait, okay?"

I just nodded and he left soon after. I shake my head when the images appear again when I try to remember what I just saw in my head. My hand goes to my hair where it was touched by Kurosaki. I'm puzzled. Either it's just a trick of the mind, or real images. But I'm kind of sure that the images feel too real and intense to be just my mind playing games with me. But I've been through quite a lot today, so I let my body rest while I wait for Kurosaki to come back up with dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply to ToraKU: It's nice to see you again, and yes Byakuya did die but while the next chapter's not yet published, every single fan's making letters and the like to the publishers, editors and to Kubo to bring him back. Byakuya must not die! Damn you cheating Stern Ritters. **

**Reply to AngyHitsu: Well thanks for liking it. It's fun to write this again, even though the first version was entirely different from this one. Seriously, ten chapters narrated about one day. Not that it's bad, but of course, time in stories must be considered cautiously.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

The night when I got attacked passed by calmly. There were no other invasions that night, but my first fight with all the Adjuchas made me realize that the next battles will most likely be more tiring and troublesome. I guess that's another reason why they sent me here, because it would be unfair if Kurosaki would handle the mess all by himself. But I think he's doing a fairly good job even on his own.

I think about my sleep. My dreams consist of nothing but those images I saw in my head when Kurosaki touched me. They weren't a nightmare, exactly. It's just not making me comfortable, because the visions were sort of grim to me. They were dark and I felt the terror in them all. It isn't getting any better for me, but I hide my discomfort towards that subject when Kurosaki entered the room to check on me. It wasn't needed, but it's obvious enough to know that he has this drive to look out for others.

"Hello." he greets, and I simply nod back. He stays silent for a while before telling me to come down for breakfast, and since I feel the emptiness of my stomach, I agree silently. We walk downstairs and I see two young girls. I turn my attention to one of them, who I recognize all too well.

"Hello, Toshiro." she waved, and I waved back but I didn't say anything. Then the other girl with light brown hair smiles at me. "Hi." she greets with a sweet tone. I expected them to be irked by my appearance, as I expect almost every human to, but since Ichigo is their brother, I guess they're used to it. "Good morning." I say politely as I sit on a chair. Kurosaki sat beside me and we waited for a few minutes until the food was ready. "So... you're the Shinigami who'll be staying with Ichi-nii. What a coincidence."

"What? Karin, you met him before?"

"Once. He helped me nail those middle school kids. Serves them right." Karin replied while cocking her head to me. It was an old memory, but I enjoyed it... a little. We pick our chopsticks at the same time and we start giving grace to our food.

"Itadakimasu."

Before I could eat, I looked at the sisters. "By the way, I didn't get your name yet." I say to the one with light hair, and she nonchalantly introduced herself. "I'm Yuzu. Nice to meet you. Aside from Rukia-san, you're the first Shinigami I've encountered."

"Aren't I a Shinigami too, Yuzu?" Kurosaki said with a smile, eating a slice of hotdog.

"Half, Onii-chan." I felt amused to how she exaggerated in pronouncing 'half'. All the while, it's a little disturbing that they're talking like it's no big deal, but I'm pretty sure that it's all for the better. Because, the past is in the past.

"That's not funny." I watch in disbelief because his statement's belied by his little chuckle.

"Come on guys, the food will get cold." Karin called with a light smile on her lips. The other two agreed and they ate their food. I also started to eat, but my eyes kept on looking at them. Somehow, watching them interact like the siblings that they are make me remember my life when I still was a kid, away from the life of being a Shinigami.

We resumed eating again. No one said anything anymore, but the silence isn't awkward.

"Toshiro, can you give me the water?" Karin called, pointing to the full pitcher in front of me. I reach out my hand and grab the handle, moving it to her.

"I'll get that." Ichigo volunteers, since Karin's a little far from me. He takes hold of the handle and the side of his hand touches mine. I flinch lightly and more visions come to my head. It all seems distant and also... forlorn.

**_Two newborn babies lying on their cribs with peaceful faces. _**

**_A dojo with a spike-haired girl and a gentle-looking woman with orange hair. _**

**_Rain in the sky, and an overflowing river with a girl. _**

**_Blood, and a dead body. _**

**_A tombstone._ **

Somehow, it all seems connected, and I feel my chest hurting from those visions. But I don't let it show, because I can't afford to make any accidents while we're eating. Once it's over, I assist Yuzu in cleaning the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, Toshiro-kun." Yuzu said, but I shake my head. "It's alright. I have to assist you people since I'm staying over. It's just normal." From that, she smiles and I pass over the dishes for her to scrub.

"Say, Toshiro-kun, what is it like to be a Shinigami?" she asks as she looks at my face with curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask in return.

"Well, I've never been to Soul Society before. But Onii-chan told me that the first time he was there, he fought a lot of 'tight-asses' and 'berserkers'." Yuzu laughs at the words she just said. And I think Kurosaki most likely used the words 'tight-ass' and 'berserker' to describe the Shinigami he clashed blades with when he was still deemed a ryoka.

"It's okay, as long as you don't stir up any trouble."

"So what Onii-chan said was right. You really abide by the laws."

"Well, thanks to him it softened because..."

"To save lives, sometimes you have to break the rules." Kurosaki said from behind me. I'm not that surprised to hear him suddenly sneak up behind us. And it's a coincidence that he said what I was about to say, that I sigh. Then, for some reason, Yuzu touches my hand with a cheery smile. The shock comes back, bringing more visions in my mind.

**_Being lifted in the air violently by an unseen force._ **

**_Eating dinner in a bedroom before sleeping over._**

**_Eavesdropping with an older man from the door of a room, before being kicked over._**

At least, they don't seem that bad compared to the second time it happened, and I just shake my head to distract myself from the images. We continue washing, and I avoid making physical contact with anyone all the time before I go to my room. Somehow, the images appear only when I touch someone... most likely.

It feels frustrating, and I called for Hyourinmaru to appear. Then I sit on the bed, balancing the sword vertically in front of me and I meditate to get in touch with him in his world. Soon, I'm in the icy fortress again where snow greets my bare feet and cold wind goes through my skin. Since I'm used to it, I don't react negatively and I watch him appear before me as a dragon, and he slowly transforms into his other appearance.

"**What is it you wish to speak with me?**" he asks in his echoing, deep voice. I'm never here unless I have a reason.

"Something... is wrong with me. Not me, exactly. Somehow... whenever someone touches me, or if I touch someone, images or visions go in my head. How did this happen?"

"**Do you remember when you got attacked to near death by that Adjuchas?**"

I remember that, but I don't say it out loud. Thinking deeply, I can recall the attack consisting of sounds and shocks, and the fact that my brain felt so painful at that feeling.

"Are you saying that the attack did something with me and gave me the ability to... to..." For as much as I could explain things and make a conclusion, strangely I'm at a loss of words this time. "**See the memories of others through touch? Yes, Master.**" It astounded me to hear him say that, to confirm it and to make me fully realize it. He walks closer and touches my shoulder, but I don't get any visions from him. "**Don't worry, we're practically of the same spirit so nothing's happening.**" he assured. I feel a little enlightened, but it doesn't drop the subject.

"How can I get rid of it?" There is a hint of desperation in my voice, and I'm very aware of that. This... ability, it doesn't make things any better for me. The fact that I almost got killed is in the past. What matters is this power, which I do not want. I don't want to see people's memories. It's like prying into their lives, all the while seeing the bad parts in their lives which feel like a wound in my heart to watch.

"**I don't know. I can't find an answer to that question, Master. But I can say that, this power might be of great benefit to you.**" Of great benefit? I would laugh if it was someone else who said that, but this is my Zanpakutou, and he doesn't just say things out of the blue. "Why would it benefit me? I don't understand." he closes his eyes, his form slowly turning transparent. "**In time you will. You should go back now, I can hear their voices calling for you.**" No words could form in my mind nor my throat, and it stayed like that until the Jinzen with Hyourinmaru ended.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I don't make contact with them and I was very careful in doing that. Even though Hyourinmaru says that this kind of... telepathy would benefit me, I don't see any good in it at all. And again, my dreams were of nothing but the visions I saw through touching them. And Kurosaki's memories seem kind of...

... of something that makes me think he's more than just a man with a heart of gold. Throughout all that, he may have suffered way more than severe battle injuries. But the memories were all vague that I can't make that assumption a justified conclusion.

* * *

**A/N: Each review you give will be worth a yummy cheesecake! :D Yay, cheesecake! *drools* But if you dare flame me, you get a really spoiled one. *pukes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Reply to onlyone42: Thanks! The story I was referring to was that umm... I published the same story with this name a few years ago but the content was a lot different, and because of some reasons I deleted it. And yes, we should all vote for Byakuya to live. LET'S FIGHT! XD**

**Reply to AngyHitsu: Well, it will be of benefit, of course. Hyourinmaru said it, there's no more arguing. LoL!  
**

**Reply to ToraKU: Why thank you! We'll keep fighting until Kubo resurrects Byakuya. Go Bya-lovers! XD  
**

**Reply to Sex-a-licious Usagi: XOXO to you too! I thought that only few would like this, but thanks to you and to the others. I love all your reviews! And nice username by the way!  
**

**Reply to YamatosSenpai: Nice oxymoron though. And I love the reviews you give on each chapter. It's helping me a lot. Thanks too for the reviews in the other fics. I thought that they'd remain ignored nowadays. You really are helpful, and a great review. Can I hug you?  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

I have to consider myself lucky, that two weeks after discovering I can read people's memories, I haven't touched anyone. That makes it better, because it would take a toll on my mind if I didn't try avoiding physical contact. But Kurosaki nor his family suspects something wrong with me because I'm doing my best to make it look all natural. All the while, I'm fighting the Adjuchas and Gillian with him. And I have to be grateful, they're not much of a pain like on my first day of kicking their asses.

Today's the seventeenth of June, and I'm sitting on the sofa while listening to the radio. It's not my thing, but it's interesting to try new things while I'm staying here. The current song playing on the radio sounds, as Kurosaki described it for me, acoustic. And it's comfortable to listen to, as I let the lyrics go to my head.

And you don't seem to understand  
A shame you seemed an honest man  
And all the fears you hold so dear  
Will turn to whisper in your ear  
And you know what they say might hurt you  
And you know that it means so much  
And you don't even feel a thing

I am falling  
I am fading  
I have lost it all

The lyrics give a pretty negative feel, but I don't care. I arch back my head to relax my body even further, until I hear the sound of rushing footsteps from the stairs. Opening my eyes, I turn around and I see Kurosaki, his sisters, and his father all dressed up and seemingly ready to go somewhere. Curious, I ask them which made them stop walking, "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Kurosaki replies, his voice a little strange. He doesn't sound hoarse, but he sounds like he's in another world. And his face looks melancholy. They bid goodbye and left the place, but I'm curious. All of a sudden, Kurosaki just turned glum or something. Something's wrong, but not the kind of wrong that involves Hollows.

Curious, I slip my feet into a pair of sneakers that was bought for me to use, and I walk out after locking the doors. The people around me shiver and I remember that I have to do something about my energy. But right now I decide to follow Kurosaki. It's not like me to follow people and see what they're doing, but I don't like any questions in my head being unanswered either. Keeping my distance from them was necessary because my energy's a little off, they can sense me if I go any closer. There's nothing I can think of to suppress my power, even just a little. But I haven't lost sight of them.

* * *

It was unexpected to see them stop by a cemetery. They're going uphill, and I continue following them. I don't understand why would they go to a cemetery, but I remember the vision about a dead woman when Kurosaki touched my hand by coincidence a few days ago. And I don't see Kurosaki's mother; none of them even told me anything about their life but who am I to impose?

Maybe they're visiting her grave. To be sure, I don't stop walking behind them. I became shocked when Kurosaki turned around and glanced at me, but he doesn't seem to mind me following him. He just looks at me for a moment and continues walking, and I resume going after them. They stop by a small tombstone. I still stay a couple of feet away from them, so I can't see what's carved on the stone. I make sure that they can't see me either.

"Mom..." Kurosaki whispers, and his voice reaches my ears. "So it is his mother who they're visiting." I thought, and I watch them for a while.

* * *

All of them, including me, stay at the same spot for minutes until I hear Yuzu say, "We should go now. I'm sure Mom's okay that we visited her." Nodding at each other, they start to leave. Then I hear Kurosaki tell the others that he'll stay for a little longer, and they agreed like they're alright with it. Soon, when they were gone, he looks at me with those cinnamon-brown eyes of his.

"Come here." he asks, but not in a demanding way. Doing what he says, I walk closer and I stand beside him as a I look at the engraved letters.

**Masaki Kurosaki**

**A kind and loving mother. **

I read them all over again, as silence creeps in and makes things so lacking of noise. The only hings I could hear where the soft rustling of leaves. I got so frustrated in a while, and I asked him a simple question. "What kind of mother is she?" came from my mouth and he answers with a warm smile, "The best mother anyone could ask for." He draws in a deep breath and I'm sure he's reminiscing about his mother.

"You know, Toshiro... back then I wasn't always the tough guy. I was a crybaby before, I have to admit. But it's because I know I'll be smiling again when my mom would come by to pick me up from the dojo. Trust me, I cry every single time I lose one. Sounds pathetic for someone like me, right?"

He was chuckling and smiling while saying that. I see him smile a lot of times, but this one's different. It seems pained and happy at the same time and it's slightly unnerving me. And it also reminds me of a memory that I absorbed not so long ago. In that memory, I saw a beautiful woman; her hair color matched Kurosaki's. That's his mother, most likely.

"But one day, on the same date today, we were just walking by a river. It was super rainy back then too, and when I looked at the riverbank there was a girl. She looked like she was going to jump and I blindly rushed in to save her. Mom called for me to stop, but I continued running until it was too late."

"So she drowned?" I ask, a tinge of fear in my voice. His eyes grew weary and filled with pain of remembering that event, and I know it's my fault but he doesn't seem to blame me. He shook his head a little.

"No. Back then, when I didn't know what really happened, I don't know what happened to the girl I tried to save, but I turned unconscious all of a sudden at that time. And when I woke up, my mom was lying on top of me, with blood all over her. I tried waking her up, but she was already dead. And I blamed myself."

Without even thinking, I touch his arm in a moment of pity and more memories rush to my mind; they're all relating to that day when his mother's death happened. I could see it all, the rush of the moment, the blackness of losing one's consciousness, the shock, the grief. My emotions are reacting to those memories, and my breath hitched. They were all too painful to watch, but I couldn't let go of his arm. The surprise made me so stiff.

He looked at me, and I'm sure that I looked shocked like I saw a monster. "Toshiro, are you okay?"

No, I'm not. I try pulling my hand away from his arm, but to no avail. It seems ridiculous but my hand's stuck like glue and more memories sink in. It's no longer about that same tragedy, but rather of many other memories that are also full of somberness and loss. But it all stems back from his childhood, and I can't comprehend each clearly since they're all rushing so fast like several spirals, taking me in so many directions and not giving me the moment to think clearly.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked again and I know I'm completely not alright if my body's like this. My hand shakes as I thought to myself repeatedly to move. But more and more memories come in and it's overloading my mind. I don't just see them anymore like before. There are some memories wherein I can hear screams or the cruel words of the enemies, and even feel the blows and slashes they'd give. The horrifying feel crept up to my very nerves, and finally I let go of him. But not without panting in shock.

Kurosaki asks the same question of concern again and again, telling me to hold on, but I didn't listen to him and I passed out instantly.

* * *

Guessing... I'm guessing that at least three hours has passed when I became unconscious. And all the memories I absorbed from Kurosaki in the cemetery, I understand it now. After the memory of his mother's death went in my mind, they were followed with many other memories of him defending others, fighting foes whether human or Hollow.

But why only those?

I opened my eyes and I waited until my vision cleared up. The clock beside my bed stated that it was almost six in the evening. I keep on hearing the slow ticking sounds, and when I was about to get up, Yuzu entered the room with soup and tea.

"Here you go. Seriously, why would you pass out? Onii-chan even told me that you're a Captain. A Captain! He said they're one of the most well-respected in Soul Society, and they don't blink away like that."

It sounded like an insult, but she is only told about us. She doesn't know exactly what we're going through, and how we feel about it, so I don't glare at her and I just exhale through my nose.

"But..." Her tone drops and she sounds more sympathetic. "You were almost killed a week ago, so I can't blame you. It might have weakened your body, Onii-chan said, and that it would take time for you to completely recover."

That's true in a way, and I said nothing more. I fed on the food given to me, and it tasted delicious. It's not too hot, and it's warm enough for my tongue. The tea has some scent that makes me want to drink another cup, but I was already stuffed after eating it all and I handed the tray back to her.

"By the way, I know what happened to your mother."

Because of what I said, she froze and she gives a sad look at me. "So Onii-chan told you. That's strange, he'd never tell anyone of his past. Not aside from Tatsuki-chan, Orihime-chan, and Rukia-chan."

"It's tragic I know. When he told me about it, I saw the pain in his voice." As well as feel his emotions when I touched him to sympathize with Kurosaki; but I left that part. "I never thought that that would be the reason why he'd try so hard to protect others." As I said that, the memories made it clearer to why only the memories of all the battles he went through were the ones that I absorbed.

"Well, I'll be going now." And she leaves, whereas I fall back on the bed. I remember what Yuzu told me and what I told her, but I didn't lie at any word I said to her. That's right. I'm starting to see Kurosaki as more of a brat. Maybe then I would act less grouchy towards him.

But I have to get rid of this power, and fast. The migraines that begin plaguing my head are never doing anything good for me, and I take out my phone. There's only one person I can talk to about this, even if I'm the least comfortable towards him. Clicking on Kurotsuchi's contact, I pressed the phone to my ear.

* * *

**A/N: The song is Duvet by Boa. And it's good. But I only started the anime. I said that because the song is the opening for the anime; and I heard many times that the anime is very good, but is also _extremely mind-fucking_. Well, I'm starting an anime marathon anyways. XD Review please, and Ichigo will break free of the jail faster. LOL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reply to amandalwojahn: Thanks for liking it. And I fixed that problem you pointed out. :D**

**Reply to Sex-a-licious Usagi: Yep, Kurotsuchi's a freak all right. But you know Toshiro, he knows what he's doing almost all the time. I think the only times when he does reckless stuff is when it came to Aizen, right? **

**Reply to YamatosSenpai: Fixed that problem, and thanks for taking the time to review each chapter. And wow, I didn't know I'd give much depth to them. But thanks for the compliment, and to the others too!**

**Reply to AngyHitsu: Okay, I like that you like the story but I kind of don't get what you said. No offense. But I appreciate the review a hundred percent!**

**Reply to toshirolovehim: Thanks! It's nice to get more reviewers, readers, or likers.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

If there is one thing I have to be grateful for, Kurotsuchi just hummed in agreement to what I explained to him. Before I would hang up, I asked him with a very serious tone, _"Are you going to experiment on me?"_

_"Well, that's not a severe problem, Captain Hitsugaya, so I have no need to. This newly-acquired power of yours is not unheard of, but it's kind of rare. And don't worry, it's not permanent, but the time of how long you'll continue having that ability is something I'm not sure about. If I have to estimate, maximum is a year, and minimum is half a year. And if you experience any pain whenever you absorb memories, it's just your emotions reacting with them. That's all what I can say from what you have told me."_

And we hung up in a second's time. I was left on the bed, thinking clearly at what was just said to me. After one-third of an hour passed by I can only make one conclusion from Kurotsuchi's answer: there is no choice but to wait and put up with this painstaking ability. I can be able to cope as long as it's not more than a year. And I know that it's best to not go outside when not needed, so I won't bump into a lot of people and get their memories. It would still be migraine-giving though to absorb Kurosaki's memories at times when I won't expect it, and his memories are not doing any better to me.

But even if those visions are a pain, they allowed me insight to why Kurosaki is Kurosaki. Frankly, I can't imagine him as a different kind of person. Even with that uncontrolled mouth of his and his rash attitude, I guess it's why everyone respects him, even me.

* * *

Three weeks passed. Within those three weeks, I got into a good friendly relationship with Yuzu and Karin even though I didn't make any effort. Karin would even ask me to play soccer with her and her friends at the same court where I played with them some time ago. Yuzu would even ask me to tell her more about Soul Society, and I often talk to her about it, since it makes her smile and laugh which I'm sure is what Kurosaki likes from his sisters.

I don't talk much to the father though, since he's always outside. Well, we don't have anything against each other at all; although I am disturbed by the few times I'd see him trying to make a blow on Kurosaki. It just looked immature as every single time he charges for Ichigo, he ends up landing out the window or on the floor or on the wall.

Those sudden attacks I would see made me wonder if that's the reason why Kurosaki hates surprises.

And Kurosaki, I guess I don't have anything to complain about him anymore. I'm filled with luck again to not touch him. In fact, I didn't need his memories to know more about Kurosaki, since the more I watch him act at home, the more I see his other side.

Since before, I only see him when we have a battle coming up, I always thought of him as nothing but a jerk who needed to learn to show some manners. Right now, I still wish that he would still know how to address others correctly. But, him calling me Toshiro sounds less and less irritating I'll continue reminding him that he should call me Captain Hitsugaya when this mission is over.

I barely made any progress in my Reiryoku control as well. I made just probably one percent of progress, but it has to be a hundred percent, or at least a ninety.

In other words, I'm not doing any good.

I overheard the neighbors before, telling Kurosaki or his father about how strangely cold it would be. I'd see them wearing coats, long sleeves, thick-material pants, jackets and full-body sleep wear. And they're wearing those at the wrong month. That shows how severe my problem is. And up to now I still can't think of a plan to put an end to this problem. Even that shopkeeper isn't able to find anything to help me with controlling my energy.

But no one can be blamed except me, so it's my responsibility to fix it.

* * *

Every time no one would be in the house, I perform Jinzen immediately. I started doing this after Kurosaki told me a week ago that he uses this method to learn control of his energy.

Like me, he also has trouble in controlling his spiritual presence, since I can immediately tell that he's somewhere around me even though he's a couple of meters away. But if you compare our cases of leaking energy, mine's worse.

And it's even worse when the Jinzen is doing nothing to help me. I'm sure it's helping Kurosaki, but it has no effect on me. I know Hyourinmaru gave his all to help, but still... nothing happened.

* * *

After stretching my limbs and popping the sore parts of my bones, I decided go down for some water. While walking downstairs, I could see Yuzu and Karin in the living room, watching something on the TV. It looks like a cartoon series. That's right, I know what it is.

I didn't just focus on my energy and my Adjuchas-exterminating mission when I arrived in Karakura Town. I also learned how people would live here, and the things they do and the things they use. Kurosaki's family taught me a lot of things too.

Yuzu taught me how to cook food, and Karin taught me how to play video games. Their father would tell me all the kinds of places in Karakura Town, and I get more and more familiar with this place. If they didn't tell me any of what they taught me, then I would still think of this town as just a place where I do my missions.

Among all the things that they would talk about with me, what captures my interest most is the school. I've been there a few times, it was onlyto tell Kurosaki about the Arrancar at the time before the Winter War began. And about school, I want to know what it's like to study; even if it sounds a little childish for someone like me. So later, when Kurosaki returned, I asked him if he could... enroll me, as he called it.

"Why ask that all of a sudden?"

He has a point on why I would say that question out of the blue. I didn't even think about anything as I was just so overcome by the curiosity. And I never did that in my whole life as a Captain. Matsumoto, and even Hinamori would describe me as one who always thinks before acting to not make any errors. That's true in a way, and the fact I impulsively asked Kurosaki to enroll me left me wondering if I'm getting too accustomed to the life of a human. Obviously, the life of a Shinigami and a human are different in many ways. And I might be drifting further from what I'm supposed to be, because I'm a Captain. It's very clear that Captains should not make mistakes or let things slip carelessly from them.

Another thing is to do his duties without fail. And speaking about duties, I haven't done my work as one in over a month since Matsumoto will be taking over. And I still don't forget my statement of checking on Matsumoto every two weeks. To my surprise though, all the work is done and I don't see a single sheet of paperwork no matter how hard I looked.

But the odd thing is she still looks so energetic, because I know how paperwork can be a strain to the mind and body. I wonder...

"Hey, you're spacing out. Please don't faint on me." Kurosaki says sarcastically, and I frown. But I keep control of my ire and I sigh.

"I can't help it. I can't keep on staying in this house forever. The only times when I step out is when the Adjuchas are wreaking havoc." And about those Hollows, things are getting a little difficult. I've grown so accustomed to fighting them, but the number of those creatures are still a pain in the neck. But that isn't what we're discussing right now so I turn back to the main topic. "Well, can you at least do this? I rarely ask you anything." I said calmly while I stand up to close the windows as it began to drizzle outside.

"I just didn't expect it. But sure. Since a month ago, Urahara gave me some files that would serve as your ID here so that if people would ask for your birth certificates and stuff, you'd be prepared. They're required here for a lot of things."

"I know that." I reply.

"Well, I'm not sure though to what will your age be. You look like you're from 10-14." It would be an insult if he said that in the past, but the neighbors who saw me did refer to me as a kid as well so there's no room for argument now.

"_15._" I answer with such emphasis on the word. That would make me almost his age; but he's a year older than me since his birthday passed not so long ago.

From my answer he nods, "Very well then." Then his eyes creased. "What's your real age, by the way?"

Nonchalantly, I answer, "120." From my answer, he shrugs his shoulders and leaves but not before giving a warm smile towards me. That's a yes in other words.

* * *

It took five days before everything's ready. I know school won't be permanent, but as long as I'm still in the World of the Living, it's better to try and experience new things here while I still can. In the future, I might not be assigned missions wherein I stay here for a long while anymore so I should make most of now.

First, I showered. Then, I went back to my room to change, and I saw a white polo and dark gray pants hanging at the back of the door. Without much struggle, I put on the uniform and buttoned the polo, fixed the collar, and folded the pants until the sags on my legs were gone. But when I started to adjust the overly-long sleeves of the polo, I suddenly shivered. I don't know why, but maybe something about the uniform is making me uncomfortable.

Strange - would be a more precise word to describe the feeling.

When I finished fixing my whole uniform, I walked outside the room at the same time that Kurosaki did. He waves to me and I bow my head as my own greeting, and we go downstairs together and for the kitchen. There, Yuzu is spreading cheese over toasted bread. When she called that breakfast is ready, we went to the table and ate right after giving grace.

The crunchy taste along with the soft hot feel of the melted cheese made me want to ask for another, but somehow I already felt full just from two loaves of this so I didn't eat any more. Then Kurosaki looks at me with stuffed cheeks and raised the last of his bread up, gesturing to me through his hands - "It tastes so good, right?". Understanding his body language, I nod in agreement.

* * *

Karakura High still looks the same as the last time I was here. When I dart my eyes towards the people walking around the large building, all the people are looking at me with shocked looks on their faces. Honestly, I'm not surprised anymore. I also got the same reaction when I first entered the Academy, mainly because of my white hair.

But... so what if I look different? I'm content with what I look like, whether I stand out or not. So I ignore everyone's stares.

"What class I'm in?" I question.

"The same class as me."

And silence again. I follow him to the classroom without saying more. He slid open the door, and all the other students in the class are chatting and texting on phones.

People look at me with awe but I avert my gazes from their expressions. While I am used to it, I also tend to get annoyed to the same reaction once in a while. To make them not just gawk in shock, I ask them if there's a seat that's not taken by anybody, and some point to one.

Thanking them with a bow of my head, I head for the chair they pointed out and I took a seat. Resting my chin on my hand, I watch Kurosaki slump to his seat nonchalantly and I almost gasped when someone with brown hair jumped in the room and flew for Kurosaki. Where did that guy come from though?

"HELLLOOO ICHIGOOO- GAH!"

Kurosaki immediately moved his head to the side with a bored look and the man landed on the floor, face-flat. It's a ridiculous sight, and I wonder if that man is more stupid than Kurosaki-san. Why would he do something like that outside and in front of many other students? Doesn't he care about making a fool of himself?

"When are you going to keep on doing that? Seriously, you're worse than my old man." Kurosaki growled with an annoyed tone.

"But Ichigo... you're too mean! Why can't I hug you?"

"Because it's gross, you hyperactive freak."

Then the man got punched in the face when he leaped for Kurosaki again, and I know the others are watching the poor guy getting rammed to the wall. He's even worse than Kurosaki-san, when it comes to making surprise attacks on Kurosaki.

Just then I sensed the teacher coming, so I immediately turned my attention to the big blackboard in front, and everyone also behaved. What came after the teacher's arrival was my introduction to the class, and they gave the same dumbfounded looks again. I stated only my name and the fact that I hope I'll get along with them, and I returned to my seat.

Kurosaki chuckled just as I adjusted myself to my chair, and I frowned. What was it that he found so funny?

* * *

Ten hours later, class ended.

My first day of school here wasn't that bad, except all the people can't help but stare at my hair. By the way, when will they stop doing that? There are better sight-attractors than my hair. And why are none staring at Kurosaki they way they would stare at me? Doesn't he have a strange hair color as well? But... I guess the fact that Kurosaki has been in this school for three years now; they must have gotten used to it already and they fuss about _my_ hair only.

Aside from the stares of the people, the subjects are interesting, but it's a little confusing too. Of course they're different from the subjects we had to study in the Academy. There, you're being trained to be a Shinigami. Here, it's to know about almost scientific and philosophical applications of human life.

"Well, don't worry about it. You're the prodigy Captain right? You'll get over this in just a few days." Kurosaki says all of a sudden, distracting me from my thoughts and making me focus on him. He talked like he knew exactly what I was thinking, but if it is then it's one big coincidence.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I speak, leaving my seat. We walk down the hallway together, and there are only a few students left in the building even though we're just dismissed. They're pretty fast in leaving the school...

"You'll get club invitations tomorrow, that's for sure."

"Club invitations?"

"There are different groups in the school that focus on one hobby."

"Ah, that kind of thing. Examples being...?"

"Soccer, swimming, shogi, reading, sewing, there are like fifty here if I have to exaggerate." he breathes out. "But, Karin said that you're good at soccer because you gave almost all the points of her team against middle schoolers before you let her get the final kick."

For some reason, a voice in my head is telling me when will they stop mentioning that event of me playing soccer.

"Just because I can kick a ball... doesn't mean that I want to play soccer." I state. The idea though of moving in waters interests me more, as I am a person of the cold weather. "Swimming would be better for me." I admit quietly, and he hears my words clearly. He doesn't make a reply, but I know he's not bothered by it when I saw the calm look on his face.

The peaceful moment was interrupted a few seconds later when we felt disturbances of Reiatsu coming from the sky. Quickly enough, we ejected our souls from our body and took out our swords and leaped out the windows to fight the Adjuchas.

It took half an hour to finish them all, and I made out of it with light burns and scrapes. It didn't sting that much, as my first fight with them made me used to such searing pain. I breathe in and out to get air and Kurosaki approaches me as we stand on air. Our forms hovered over the large town.

"You said that you're more interested in swimming, right?"

I didn't know why he'd ask that after we just finished off a thousand mid-level Hollows, but I said yes.

"Well, since no one's in the school and we can still sneak in, maybe you can try swimming yourself now." he invited, immediately dashing back to school and I followed him.

* * *

After we got back into our physical bodies, he leads me to the swimming room and the first thing I see is a large mass of blue waters, making small ripples on its own. Even though the lights in the pool to give emphasis to the waters are turned off, I was still entranced by how peaceful all the while powerful the pool looked.

Don't call me childish, but anything cool in a beautiful form will always enthrall me like a moth to a flame.

"Wow, it's larger than I thought it would be." I exhale, subconsciously walking closer to the pools and slipping my socks and shoes off my feet. Then I extend one foot and let the toes touch the rippling waters. It feels cold, and it got even colder thanks to my spirit energy. The water is soothing to me; it's like a healing spring that cured all my exhaustion just from one touch.

Without even undressing, I slowly submerge myself in the pool and I felt more relaxed. I breathe out and small bubbles form around my face. But I don't care and continue to relax myself in the waters. Then a splash occurred, and Kurosaki bumped into me by accident when we moved from the sudden rapids from his dive.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

I frowned from those words. Is he a kid or something? But as he moved straight to me by accident when he jumped in the pool, I got in physical contact with them. And hence, I absorbed some of his memories.

**_Making sandcastles and getting into a messy situation..._**

**_Two women being held by watermelon monsters with tentacles..._**

**_More watermelon-like creatures coming up..._**

Lucky enough, those memories weren't enough to set me off, but I am a little curious. About one of the few memories I absorbed, I start to remember being a beach once before, but I just spent my whole time there in a small hut at that time. So what happened through Kurosaki's vision was what happened while I was inside... maybe? I saw other Shinigami there in those visions. And without even being aware of it, I chuckled, although just a little.

He froze at my reaction, and he kept on holding my arms for support when he dived in like a meteor. No more memories rushed in, but I am sure I absorbed a lot and more had yet to come at the right moment. Yet because I avoid touching people, I'm not entirely aware about all what my telepathy-like ability can do.

Even as moments pass, we remain floating on the water without making any more movements. In a minute of tranquility, as Kurosaki lets go of my arms, we still stay were we are and we didn't go anywhere. The silence was broken when he left the pool afterwards. With a roll of my eyes, I moved my arms and legs to propel my body to go forward, and I paused when I needed air. I inhaled deeply, and swam some more before I saw the sun start to set from the high windows.

I left the pool afterwards, and I was soaked like crazy. It doesn't bother me, but I'm sure I'll attract attention if I walk out like this. Then Kurosaki hands over his blazer to me, which is dry and not touched by water. I quickly wrap it around myself and I feel warm in an instant.

It's the right kind of warm, and it's soothing.

* * *

It took a lot of strange moments to pass by before I could finally sleep. When we came home drenched, things went off like very worried questions to what happened, and Kurosaki-san's (Isshin's father) very stupid and futile attacks on Kurosaki.

I sighed at the whole scene until it finally ended. And I almost laughed. It's unlikely of me to be like this. Getting drenched in a casual situation, being interested in swimming, feeling eager to learn more about Karakura; the past me wouldn't have done any of those.

But it doesn't feel embarrassing.

It's thrilling for me to do things I couldn't do back then, as being a Captain takes up most of my free time. And I when I look at my reflection in the mirror as I wash my face, I realized my hair extended a little and I didn't bother to cut it. I don't look wild, at least, so it's better to let it be. Now that's another thing that I wouldn't do before.

My feet feel tired, and I guess all the swimming exhausted the muscles, therefore I walked to a room while my vision got blurred from sleepiness. As I collapsed on the cushion, I smell something new from the sheets and the blankets.

It doesn't smell like ice like it would on my bed. It smells sunny and vibrant, and it satisfies my nose. I inhale the scent, and lying on my stomach, I slowly let my eyes close. And there I realized I fell asleep on Kurosaki's bed, not on mine. That serves as another count to the unlikely things I did.

And because it's also a little hilarious, a small smile graced my lips.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if this is a good chapter. It seemed a little... stagnant to me, but give me your opinion about this chapter. Sorry that it took a while. Exams and teachers are officially my greatest enemies. In school though. XP**


End file.
